rhomultiversewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Muses
The Administrator during the RHO period is named Admin. As her physical body could not keep up with the infinite power, her solution was 17 "drains" that is, 17 beings to make use of the surplus energy. She named these beings "muses" The 17 creations of the Administrator were sent to 17 different universes to monitor and guide the population and crush any universe level threat. In appearance a muse would look no different than an average resident in that specific universe, however in combat the contrast is obvious. Abilities Wing Manifestation All muses have the ability to fly. They are granted translucent wings of various colors depending on who it is and matching their color scheme. Regeneration Muses are not made of organic components like humans. Rather their bodies function similarly to a hologram (except with mass) The outside of their bodies are not their true appearance, being a projection of what looks to be a key somewhere inside their chest. If their outside bodies become too damaged, the muse will retreat into her key and regenerate a few minutes to several days later. This can apparently be done infinitely. Speed Muses are far faster than a human and can react quicker to situations. Healing Healing abilities are severely limited. Most can heal skin breaking and minor bleeding. Healing is difficult to learn and it can take months to learn how to magically heal a broken bone, something very few of the muses have the patience to learn. The highest with healing ability is Kaguya, who learned simply to find a way to heal her husband. (Which she was not able to do, resorting to more desperate measures) Heightened Senses Muses are equipped with better hearing and vision than an average human, they easily see in the dark and can hear at higher frequencies. Vacuum and Gravitational Adaptation Because muses were built for inter-dimensional travel they can survive the vacuum of space. They can also adapt to the gravitational pull of whatever planet they inhabit, being able to walk normally on high gravitational planets or low gravitational planets. Basic Elemental Control All muses can summon a few of the basic elements, although this is never used for combat. Hue was shown to be able to create enough heat to burn through a rope that was binding her. Trivia * While the anatomy of a muse is based on a Gem's from Steven Universe, there are many differences such as flight and significantly higher durability. * A muse's body is conductive as the key is still metal * Muses don't generate body heat, as they have no need of a constant temperature. This means they can withstand freezing temperatures and boiling lava with no side effects. * GEAR had a scrapped idea to allow Admin to summon the muses by using a key. The only remains of this idea are using keys as their true bodies. * Muses don't have reproductive organs * Some muses have uniquely designed wings. Hue's wings look like fog, Oriana has flame wings and Selene has glassy looking wings. Upon questioning as to the meaning behind this, GEAR admitted that she simply ran out of unused wing colors. Hueswings.png|Hue's foggy wings transparent and black background Lunaswings.png|Standard muse wings in red (Luna's wings) transparent and black background Category:People